


In My Dreams

by Tortellini



Series: Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drugs, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Families of Choice, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Recreational Drug Use, Team as Family, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Why are all the others in Nile Freeman's dreams? She's not satisfied with Nicky's answer. But Booker's is a little...unconventional too. What a weird family.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker & Nile Freeman & Joe & Nicky, Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911961
Kudos: 20





	In My Dreams

You know what? Nile had to ask it. I mean, it was a reasonable question to be totally fair. And she had a right to know. 

"So why exactly were you guys all in my dreams?"

Joe and Nicky looked at each other. Andy sighed. Nicky opened his mouth--

"Drugs," Booker said instead, without looking up from stabbing his chicken. 

"...what." Nile said. 

"Booker--" Nicky tried, in that soothing concerned way he seemed to have. 

But Booker wasn't having it. "Don't 'Booker' me," he said, and pointed his fork at Nicky to make a point. "It's way more realistic than your theory of fate and love across the centuries. Admit it."

"But--"

"You know, Book kind of has a point," Andy mused, ignoring Nicky for the time being. It was fine, she knew he was just going to try to be sappy. "We did all smoke weird shit in the past."

And it was Joe's turn to pipe up. He smirked. "Like that time you thought I disappeared because I was hugging you from behind. Traumatizing."

"...you promised you wouldn't mention that again!"

Nile watched these weird dysfunctional immortal people while they talked. She watched Book drink his drink, and the way Nicky looked at Joe, and the easy way Andy's eyes crinkled as she laughed with her boys. And you know what else? 

Nile felt like this was a family. For her too. 


End file.
